Conflicting Realities
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Patricia has been having nightmares about another life. Penni visions of a girl that looks like her. As they slowly crumble they must choose which path they want to take: die or give up reality. *Crossover with my original stories; three different forms of peddie; semi-dark* Cover Art by Anna Bliss aka Ivy B!


**To be honest, I didn't intend on posting this. **

**I wrote this out of the blue. I spent two nights working hard on it and I don't know why. I guess I was just so tired from the school week, and trying to stray away from depressing thoughts, I needed to write something semi-dark.**

**SO! Basically this was a crossover with my original fic I've been writing over the past year, in my notebook. And I remember when I was writing this I was like "Penni and Eden! Patricia and Eddie!"**

**And I don't know why, but I found it funny. Also, Earvin and piper are from another original story I wrote when I was 8. Piper is not Patricia's twin sister; Patricia doesn't have a twin in this one-shot.**

**If you are confused after reading, tell me in a review and I'll make sure you'll get it.**

**Have a good one!**

**(psst! Someone mind helping me come up with a new summary? *PM me!*)  
**

* * *

_She ran._

_She ran from her nightmares, the monsters hidden in her closet and under her bed. Her red hair swished behind her, her breath out of synch with her heart, and her eyes had great shadows underneath them. She briefly looked back behind her and screamed._

"_Just leave me alone!" _

_As I watched the girl run from the swirls of light and darkness and the masked man, I couldn't help but feel like I was there. I was her. She had the same light green eyes and pink lips that I had inherited from my mom. The only thing that kept us apart was the hair, I had brown she had red._

_I felt something grab me. I don't know how but I did. The man whispered __**HER **__name… over and over again. The finger of ice that ran up my spine made me feel no better. I struggled to gain control and leap free but the notice of red hair distracted me._

_I was her._

_The iciness started to come over me again as the man traced something up my spine. It was something pointy, cold, and defiantly __**deadly**__. _

"_Now my dear, it's time to choose your life!" the voice whispered. My vision clouded over with black spots, I didn't know what to do, my body had gone numb and my vision was starting to wear away._

_I was dying._

* * *

Patricia woke up with a screech. Her blankets had been kicked off her bed along with the pillows. She turned on her lamp and noticed the girls were gone.

_Oh yeah, it's Friday, _Patricia thought.

Patricia put the pillows back up and pulled the covers over herself. She slipped off her flannel shirt and left herself with a V-neck shirt. She calmed herself down and closed her eyes once more.

She had always had these nightmares. Ever since she was a little girl, she had nightmares about the monsters in her closet and under her bed, but now since she was in Sibuna, everything was deadlier. They weren't exactly her dreams, it never felt like it. She felt somebody watching her. Then she'd become something else, but she couldn't remember most of it.

Actually, she'd become _someone _else.

* * *

She quickly ran into school, her high tops making barely any noise as she made it to the multi-purpose room. The classes all sat quietly as the watched a documentary on human nature and ways of life.

"They haven't gotten to the pregnant women yet have they?" the brunette asked the older red head in front of her as she set her bag at the sink area.

"No, not yet." Her supervisor said.

"Karen, I don't understand how you can survive this twice a year." The teenager said.

"Oh, Penni," Karen said turning to her. "I don't." She said. Penni almost groaned and turned around and hopped on the counter.

Penni took out her notebook and searched through the notes she had taken this morning after her…vision. That's what she had called it. Her visions were too vivid and all too real to actually be nightmares. What made it weirder was that it was always about another girl. Then she would become the girl, and die.

"Penni, I think we need a few buckets for the kids." Karen said. Penni looked at the eighth graders, noticing the 5th part of the video had started up.

"Ew." She said under her breath as she left to the janitor's room.

* * *

Patricia sat at the couch during supper, drawing out her nightmare. She drew the girl who noticeably gotten older since last time she had seen of her. She also drew Rufus, Anubis and its ancient magic floated around behind him in his scary attire, making he seem all the more frightening.

"What's Yacker doing?" Eddie asked Jerome. Jerome took a quick glance at Patricia and shrugged.

"She used do to this all the time when she was younger. I guess she doesn't like to draw in her room anymore." Jerome said and took a bit of Eddie's bread.

"Why does she draw?" Eddie asked.

"We've never known. She barely even lets us see the pictures." Jerome said.

"Well did you ever try to take one?" Eddie asked.

"No, Patricia would-will punch anybody that tries to take her drawings." Jerome said. Eddie nodded; it sounded something like Patricia would do.

"But we did hear something from her mum; she said… she draws what she sees." Jerome said.

* * *

"She writes what she hears and what she sees." Her mum told the psychiatrist.

"What does she hear?" he asked.

"She hears screams, she sees…blood, and well I don't know. She won't tell me as much as she did when she was little. Blood and screams, that's it." Her mum said obviously worried for her Penni.

"Now, Mrs…" he looked at the papers. "Mrs. William, you're telling me, Penni is dreaming of another girl who gets…killed?" he asked.

"Once she told me she _was _the girl and died before she woke up." Mrs. Williams said.

"Has she met this girl before?"

"No, but she's described her. Green eyes and red hair and she is a teenager, almost like Penni." She said.

"Well, this may sound far-fetched but," the man shook his head. "She might be having dreams of another life she led."

* * *

Patricia slid on her leather jacket and sighed. Her nightmares had becoming more frequent in the past month. The girl had followed her; the girl would die for her-because of her.

She shook her head and slipped off the leather jacket and put in her red hoodie instead. She left her face clear of makeup and tied up her hair.

She stared at herself for a long time before taking out her drawing pad and started drawing herself.

"Patricia?" A voice came muffled through her door.

"Hold on!" She yelled. She mentally groaned as she stuffed the half drawn picture into her desk. Patricia ran towards her door and opened it up.

"Hey Eddie." Patricia greeted. He walked in and plopped down onto her bed and put his hands behind his hand and crossed his legs.

"So, what's up with you drawing all the time now?" Eddie asked.

"You know, I'm just…bored." Patricia lied.

"Alright," Eddie said. As Patricia put away her school things, Eddie took out a folded piece of binder paper from her stand next to her bed.

"What's this?" Eddie mumbled, almost inaudible. He unfolded the binder paper and curiously looked over the drawing.

A boy and a girl, both of them almost identical to Eddie and Patricia, but the colors showed the girl and boy had brown hair. He turned the page over and there were scribbled notes on the back.

_Eden and Penni; 16 & 17; Opposite: Eddie and Patricia._

"What are you doing with that?!" Patricia exclaimed, snatching away the picture from him.

"I saw it on your nightstand and was curious." Eddie said calmly.

"Don't look through my stuff." She replied with a growl.

"Who's Eden and Penni?" Eddie asked almost laughing at the names. Patricia didn't answer.

"Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

_Not a bang, but a whimper._

The words scribbled all over the page in her notebook. Some letters were colored in with bloodshot red marker, some were shaped into weird shapes of the letters and some were just unreadable.

Eden, her boyfriend long-time best friend, held her head in his lap as she examined at what she had written. He played with her silky brown hair and watched her in her confused dazed state.

"She's been having a harder time cooperating." The psychiatrist told Mrs. Williams.

"Maybe Eden will get her talking." Her mum suggested.

Three months since the nightmares had started; it had been two months she's been trying to figure the dreams all out. She couldn't take the stress of feeling like someone else, feeling like she didn't belong in her own world, and shut everyone out expect for Eden and her mum.

"Talk to me." Eden said.

"Do you know anybody named Eddie?" She asked blankly staring up at the blue ceiling.

"No." Eden replied. "Who is he?"

"Your opposite, Eddie Sweet." She said flipping to another page in her notebook. She handed it to him, and he went eye-wide at the details put into this...Eddie.

_Blonde hair, brown eyes, medium height, boy, Patricia's boyfriend and Eden's opposite. Eddie's got an attitude, and doesn't care about what people have to say for him. He is quite adorable in the perspective of Patricia._

"He's adorable? " Eden asked.

"Not as much as you Eden." Penni said and took back her notebook.

"What's…it like?" Eden asked.

"What?" Penni asked back.

"To feel like another person." Eden said.

"It's…complicated," Penni started. "You feel like the person, you have their memories, you're familiar with them, and well…with me and Patricia…it feels like I've been her all my life."

* * *

"I have her memories, I know how she feels, the person she is, her bad side, and I feel like I'm her."

Eddie looked back and forth between Patricia and Penni. They had all the same features on their face; Penni had the same short nose and sharp eyes as Patricia. Penni also had Patricia's signature smirk!

"So basically, you're dreaming of a whole other reality?" Eddie asked.

"It hurts my head." Patricia said. Eddie's eyes landed on her as she lay on the ground next to him. She had a leg onto of the other and her hair hid her face. She had become so vulnerable to the nightmares; soon it started weakening her somehow. She had noticeably started becoming thinner and smaller as the months went by. Eddie sighed and pushed back some hair to kiss her forehead.

"Why do you do this?" Patricia asked.

"What?" Eddie asked softly.

"Stay with me." Patricia said as soft as he did. Eddie raised his eyebrows in shock.

'_Because I love you. I am in love with you.'_

* * *

Penni lay in her bed, struggling to keep herself from screaming. Her head pounded with heat and her stomach growled for food but she refused. Anything she ate would come back again.

"Penni?" His voice came muffled through the door. She calmed down at his soft voice that still lingered in the air.

"C-come in." she stuttered.

Eden quickly opened the door and threw the school bag off his shoulder. He pulled her desk chair over next to the bed and grabbed one of her hands.

"Sorry, I took so long. Mum held me up." Eden said.

Penni expected this; Eden's mum never appreciated her. She wanted Eden to date someone more…_classy. _Penni came from an odd sort of family, with her mum and ad divorced; they didn't have much money, which meant hand-me-downs from her mother and cousins.

Eden quickly kissed her on the lips and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday, my lucky Penni." He said.

"You remembered." Penni said.

"Of course, what boyfriend doesn't remember his girlfriend's birthday?" Eden asked. Penni gave a weak smile as he searched his bag for something.

"You didn't have to get me a gift." Penni said.

"It's more than a gift." Eden said. Penni's eyebrows scrunched together.

Eden took out a tiny little blue box.

"Eden?" She asked, she didn't mean for it to come out like a warning but still, he kept the white grin on his face.

"Open it." Eden said. Penni, reluctantly, opened up the small blue box in his hands.

A ring with a small amethyst in the middle was held in the box. The band was silver and shimmering in the light of sun coming in through her windows.

"Eden." Penni sighed.

"Penni." Eden said simply.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am _in love _with you Penni." Eden said.

"But…" Penni felt her small body go cold with fear. The finger of ice traveled up her spine as she struggled to get the words out.

"I'm dying." She finally managed to get out.

"Exactly!" Eden said. Penni raised her eyebrows.

"No, what I mean is…" Eden sighed and his cheeks went scarlet. "I love you Penni. For the longest time I loved you. I've never loved any girl." Eden said. Penni was surprised at how mushy he was being in front of her.

"I…well…I've been waiting for the right moment to pop the question." His cheeks turned even redder with embarrassment. "I bought this ring, on our 2nd anniversary so…" Penni tried not to let her jaw drop. Their 2nd anniversary was at the beginning of the year. It had almost been 10 months since he had bought that ring for and waiting for the right moment.

"…Now with the visions and your body weakening…I don't want to lose you." Eden said. He nervously fiddled with his thumbs. "Marry me?" he finished his speech.

Penni ignored the pounding of her head and the loud shrieks of her stomach. She only focused on Eden and his bright smile and red cheeks.

"Yes." She said. She sounded like that 17-year-old girl at the beginning of the year. The one that had the bright green eyes and silky brown hair… but only for a moment.

She lost herself again.

* * *

Patricia was near death now.

Her body was skinny, her face was no longer vibrant and snarky; it was replaced with dark shadows and paleness that could've made someone think she was a vampire.

The pictures she drew seemed to be no longer secret now. They hung all over the room, some overlapping each other. Mara and Joy moved out, trying to give her peace and space.

Her illness was too extreme to ignore. Jerome had found out first when he saw Patricia passed out and pale on the bathroom floor before school. They never told Victor, Trudy tried to understand why she had to keep Patricia's illness secret, but the pleading frantic looks of the kids she had practically raised had changed her mind.

Soon, just when Penni and Patricia's dreams would start out with a fairytale beginning, it would slowly turn into a nightmare. It was like watching a full-length horror film in HD to them.

No way to escape except to open their eyes.

But sometimes they couldn't even do that.

For hours they'd be trapped in hell.

* * *

"-that's why Egyptians gave sleeping syrup to kings and queens while they feasted." Jason-Mr. Winkler- said.

Eddie rubbed his eyes from sleepless nights and sighed. He closed his notebook and his eyes scanned over the little doodles Patricia drew when they had accidently switched notebooks during classes. He still couldn't bring himself to smile.

Patricia was _**dying **_and he couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit by her bed and watch her thrash and yell in her sleep.

When her birthday passed by, he slid a ring onto her finger in her sleep. And every time he would come to take care of her, he'd catch her looking at it when she was awake.

It was a promise ring. Its band was gold and the stone in the middle was an amethyst. Patricia recalled seeing Penni wear it in her dream. But it wasn't a promise ring to Penni, but an engagement ring.

"Now, onto more fictional History," Jason said. "Egyptians often had dreams of different realities. Some would discover that they were not truly keepers to the thrones. Some would dream that they led another life in a different universe." That caught Eddie's attention.

"Could they cause extreme cases of sickness?" Eddie called out. Everybody looked at him weirdly but said nothing. Jason nodded.

"Some. Their dreams would cause sickness." Jason answered. "In some extreme cases, their nightmares could kill them."

* * *

Eden ran as fast as his feet would let him.

_Nightmares can kill._

_Nightmares can kill._

_Nightmares can kill._

The three words echoed throughout his head as he neared Penni's house. They had suddenly came pounding throughout his head when he was eating lunch. It was like somebody was trying to tell him, but the voice had sounded like him.

He ignored his problems and burst into the house. He heard the screams of his fiancé echoing throughout the house as they came. He quickly shut the broken door and ran up the stairs.

He opened the door to Penni's room. She lay sprawled on the floor sobbing and screaming. Eden rushed to her side removed gathered her into his arms.

"Eden!" She sobbed. "It hurts!"

Eden pressed his foreheads against hers and tried to calm her down with comforting words. She quivered and sobbed.

"It's killing me!"

* * *

"Eddie do something!" Joy sobbed.

"What's going on?" Jerome asked.

"Patricia's nightmares were slowly killing her throughout the whole year." Eddie said.

"She's dying!" Mara screamed. Jerome quickly ran over to Mara and hugged her and whispered reassuring words into her ear.

"How? Why?!" Joy demanded trying to keep her tears down.

"Patricia's been having these nightmares since she was a kid, but only gave minor damage." Eddie thought aloud. Nina dabbed a wet cloth on Patricia's face as Patricia squirmed and slightly screamed.

"She's been dreaming of another life, while the other girl has been dreaming of hers." Eddie said.

"Yeah we know that!" Alfie snapped. Everybody looked at Alfie in shock, but Eddie was quick to recover.

"Her nightmares are killing her because she's dreaming of another one's life, but why?' Eddie thought aloud.

"Wait, if the other girl is dreaming about Patricia's life, then wouldn't she be dying too?" Fabian asked.

"What's happens when two dreams die?" Amber asked.

"You wake up." Nina said.

* * *

_Burning red._

_Everything was fire and pain. I was screaming and crying, dying on the inside and out. I couldn't tell what was real or not. Was I Penni or Patricia, do I love Eden or Eddie. Who are my real friends? Which one is my real family?_

"_Patricia!" A voice screamed._

_Patricia turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes. _

_Right there in the middle of the burning red smoke and fire, was Penni. She quickly ran towards me and grabbed me by the arms._

"_We're dying." She whispered._

"_I know." I replied._

_Another wave of flames burned throughout our heads and we both screamed. I grasped Penni's arms and shook slightly._

"_Our nightmares aren't nightmares." She whispered._

"_What?" I asked. I felt my knees go weak; we both fell to the ground._

"_We aren't dreaming of leading different lives we just made those up because we couldn't wake up." Penni said through clenched teeth._

"_We're the same person." I suddenly realized._

"_We just made up two different dreams because our real body is asleep." Penni said._

"_Playing out how her life could've been." I said._

"_She couldn't stand the actual nightmare." Penni said and grasped her burning head as I did._

"_We have to die." I whispered._

"_What about Eddie and Eden? Our families and friends?!" Penni screamed with tears streaming down her face._

"_If we try to stay, we'll kill the real girl." I said. "It'll kill all of us."_

"_But-"_

"_If we wake up, we'll see them. Just in a different way." I said. Penni stayed quiet for a while. For a moment I think she's going to try to stay alive and live in her dream. But her response surprises me._

"_We __**will **__die."_

* * *

She gasped as if she was coming out of water. Her head was no longer on fire and her body felt as fine as the day she was born. She quickly shot up in bed to catch a glimpse of the nurse's blond hair before she disappeared.

She was awake.

No, she was _**alive**_.

The Doctor came barreling in. His eyes were wide with shock. He quickly ran over to the machine and checked the monitors.

"You're awake." He said calmly. He regained his composure and stared dead cold into her eyes.

"Yes." She replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel…" She pondered her thoughts for any other words but she just grinned wildly. "I feel alive!" She yelled.

After an agonizing week of tests and headaches, she was finally able to go home.

She ran quickly to the bathroom with the clothes she was given. She opened the door and rushed inside. She locked the door and finally turned towards the mirror.

Her eyes were grass green like Patricia's, but her hair was brown like Penni's with the tips red as Patricia's auburn hair. Her face was slightly longer, more oval shaped. Her nose remained the same short way, and her eyes were like cats eyes.

She quickly changed into the clothes that were slightly tight for her. She slipped her feet into the red boots and she tied back her colorful hair.

She looked back into the mirror and let out a breath. It was all a nightmare, dream, vision-whatever! She had woken up, she lived.

But she knew that Patricia and Penni were nothing more than a pure dream, she felt their pain. They lived in her own mind. She held their memories, she was them or they were she. But either way, she knew that she would never be able to see Eden or Eddie _ever _again.

Nobody came to pick up her.

She was told he parents had died when she was little. Only a mere baby when her mom died of heart failure, then after she was four, so did her father. She felt the familiar pang of sadness. She didn't have anybody.

She left the hospital, feeding them lies. Something she was good at, thanks to Patricia. She had somehow convinced them that her Grandfather's house was only a mile away, which she could jog there. But really, from her knowledge, her grandfather died a little over 2 years ago.

As she walked through the town, she was greeted with friendly hellos. She politely said hello back as she wandered the streets with new eyes. As she eyed the bakery nearby she ran into a random person.

"I'm sorry!" they both yelled.

"No, really it was my fault, I wasn't looking!" She apologized. The stranger didn't reply as she helped pick up papers. She spotted the symbol for the boarding school.

"_Anubis._"

"You're back." The boy said.

She whipped her head to look at him. She gasped, nearly started to cry. It was _him. _His hair was dirty blond with faint streaks of black. His brown eyes were tinted with blue, and they stared straight into hers.

"You're here." He said helping her up.

"Earvin." The name rolled of her tongue naturally. They both ran into each other's arms.

"Piper." He said.

* * *

Piper sat on the couch at Vin's-her nickname for him- house drinking the cocoa he had given her. She silently watched the glowing fire as he finished up cleaning up the supplies.

Her eyes traveled from the fire to the ring on her hand. It was the engagement, promise, ring. She felt her cheeks grow red.

"I missed you." Vin said walking towards Piper.

"You don't know how much I missed you. I was asleep for the longest time." Piper said.

"Of course, how could a girl not miss…" his gestured towards his body. "This?" Piper laughed and threw the pillow at him.

"Someone's being cocky." Piper said. Vin plopped onto the seat next Piper and wrapped his arm around her.

Piper put her head on his shoulder. She knows she had been leading two lives with two different men in them, but she couldn't help but feel in love with Vin.

"When do you want to get married?" Vin asked.

"In the summer." She replied. "In July." She remembered Nina's birthday.

"How many kids do you want to have?" He asked. Surprisingly the question didn't bother Piper who knew Patricia would slap Eddie if he asked.

"Well…" She rested her chin against his shoulder. "I want to have girls first."

"Twins?" Vin asked. Piper nodded. " Why?" he asked.

"I want to name them Penni and Patricia." Piper said.

"The Lucky Penni and Noble One."

* * *

**There you have it kids. My attempt to make semi-dark dramatic one-shot. *sigh* I failed.  
**

**For a long time I was at war with myself. I wanted to post this, but I didn't want to. And as you can see I did post it.**

**If you're confused of what happened and need more explaining, just tell it in a review and I'll make sure you'll get it.**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVR IN YOUR FAVOR GOOODDDBBBYYYEEE!**


End file.
